The claimed systems and methods relate generally to conferencing products that connect a local party to two or more distant parties through electronic channels and provide acoustic echo cancellation of audio transmitted through a product and received again through its microphone, and, more particularly, to conferencing products that are connectable to more than one distant party for conversations with local participants in the open air that can keep the audio from one distant party from being communicated to another distant party.